Everything You Want
by Kaito Lune
Summary: JP had always liked Zoe but she never returned his feelings. He's always wondered why and now he asks that question. ONESHOT


_A/N: This one-shot is based after the song "Everything You Want" by Vertical Horizon. I find that it fits the Takumi/Kozumi/Koizumi/Junzumi triangle (er . . . square) from JP's point of view, always wondering why Zoe doesn't like him back. Junzumi is actually my second favorite pairing. Takumi is up at first, Kozumi is now in my third, and Koizumi is my fourth. This takes place after Frontier and could possibly take place before Somebody's Hero though I doubt that this would be a big point. This is my first one-shot from JP's point of view. I hope you enjoy this. ^^_

_Kaito Lune doesn't own Digimon or the song used in this. This will contain hints at Junzumi, Takumi, Kozumi, and Koizumi._

**Everything You wanted**

Zoe found herself alone in the park. She tapped her foot impenitently. _He's late,_ she thought quite annoyed by how long she had been sitting there. JP had sent her e-mail for her to meet him at one at the park. It was now one thirty. She pulled her blonde hair behind her shoulders and stood up to leave.

"JP, if you're not here in five minutes, I'm going!" she warned him. There was no answer. "I'm leaving!" Zoe turned to leave.

"Wait!" shouted JP. Zoe turned to seen the big built JP running up to her out of breath. He doubled over and tried to catch his breath.

Zoe walked up to him with her hands on her hips. "Junpei Shibayama!" she said, her voice gone of humor. "What was the idea of holding me up for a _half hour_? You called me out here and I'm on time and you're late! What nerve!"

"Sorry, Z, I got held up by my family," JP apologized, looking up at her.

Zoe sighed. It was an excuse but it didn't justify it. Zoe decided to let it go, just this time. She looked at JP in the face and asked, "Okay, JP, what is it? Why'd you call me down here?"

JP stood up and his face became tense. Zoe looked at him wide-eyed. She hadn't seen him like that since he promised to get her Spirit back from Grumblemon back in the Digital World. "What do the others mean to you?" he asked.

"The others?" she repeated, slightly confused.

He nodded. "Takuya. Koji. Koichi. What do they mean to you?"

She frowned. "Gosh, JP, you should know this by now! They're my friends!"

"What about all those moments with Takuya?" he asked. "What happened at Ophanimon's Library? What about that date?"

She blushed. "What do you think?" she asked, her voice rose. "I like him! You should know that!"

JP grunted. "Is he everything you want though?" he asked.

Zoe looked at him with confused green eyes. "I-I . . . JP, what are you getting at?"

"What about Koji? The time in the TV forest? The time where you hugged him while we were on the Dark Continent?" he asked. He could feel his on anger rise even high than he wanted it to.

"Look, I _did_ have a crush on him, a light one! I've gotten over it though. We're only friends!" she answered, her own temper rising. JP sat down frustrated. Zoe put her hands on her hips. "Are you only her to interrogate me?!" she shouted.

JP looked up at her. "No, it's just-," he paused. "What about Koichi? You were eager to help him in the first place."

"I just wanted to help him," she answered angrily. "He was so sad and confused, he needed a friend. I would have done the same for you!"

JP rested his head against his hands. "Then what about me?" he asked.

"You're a friend, JP, just like the others," she said.

That stung him. He stood up. "I've been by your side and done so much!" he shouted. "I've said all the right things at the right time but why don't I mean anything to you as more than a friend?"

Zoe sighed and sat down next to him. "JP . . ." she said, pausing. "I don't know. I just don't find you as the one."

JP looked at her with hurt eyes. "Isn't there something you wish Takuya or the others would say?" he asked.

Zoe paused and stared down at her feet. "Well . . . I wish Takuya wasn't such a show off some of the time. I wish Koji wouldn't be so cold sometimes and I just hope that Koichi finds someone."

JP looked at her. "And what about me?" he asked.

"Stay my friend," she said. JP nodded. "And never be late for something again!" she added. JP began to sweat.

"Eh, I said I was sorry," JP said.

"Yeah, but a _half hour_?"

"Well . . . heh . . . you see-," He was suddenly interrupted by a phone call. Zoe picked it up.

"Oh, hi Takuya!" she said with a smile. After a few minutes, she hung up. She turned to him. JP looked up at her. "I need to go meet Takuya. Sorry, JP. I totally forgot that I had a date with Takuya." She said goodbye for the night and ran off.

JP watched her run off. He sighed. _I guess I'll always be second best, _he thought. Then he made a solemn promise. "If Takuya or any other guy breaks her heart, I'll take them down!!" he shouted his promise to the top of his lungs.

Fin

**I actually like how this turned out. I think I just may do more one-shots based around other shippings. ^^ Please R&R!**


End file.
